dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Profession
History information Prior to the update 1.17 Crafting experience and methods where manage in a different way for more information follow the Link Profession Options Could someone please provide a summary of the Options menu that is now on the in-game professions menu? --Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 00:03, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Professions reorg As should be fairly obvious to anyone paying attention, I did a fairly major combined writeup and reorganization of the profession pages. I'm sure some of it could use a little proofreading to catch any errors I didn't catch. Also, Fisherman/Gathering could use some fleshing out, and info on when bakers get 2 and 3 slot candy is needed as well. Comments, positive or negative, are welcome. If you hate the new structure, please discuss it here first instead of going on a revert rampage. - Dashiva 04:46, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Experience Table Enhancement? Would it be a good idea to show the needed experience between 2 trade levels in the chart? In other words where it says something like lvl 1 exp 50, lvl 2 exp 190, etc.. have it be lvl 1 exp 50(+50), lvl 2 exp 190 (+90), etc.. so you can see the actual amount of experience needed to level up each level of a profession. I started it in order to get opinions. McCall-7/31/2006 ------------- : What you have done its just simply confusing becacuse the exp does not restart from 0, it keeps adding up to the previus exp, if some one is concern on the exact cuantity I think they are able to make a simple operation, also think that ppl will not be checking that sort of stuff they will be doing the same gathering/crafting all the time to gain exp. Also many will ask "Whats TNL?" (Till Next Level) and I have stumble on many that do not know the meaning. In my case I just use the table to see how much I need to get to 100 from my actual position. --------------- You could have left it open for a bit more discussion before removing it completely. Why is your opinion the only opinion? And who are you? And if you can figure out what "tnl" means, couldn't anyone? Or we could include a footnote *tnl = to the next level. But whatever, it was just an idea for discussion (which didn't get discussed thanks to you) McCall-7/31/2006 :If you want you can revert it, I will not involve in a Reverting War. This is a comunity and as you can see there are discussion pages where you can Discusse and use the wiki codes as examples, no need to do that do the testing on the article page. I did not figure TNL, I know it, but when a newbie (to games) enters here and tries to undestand what your talking will not be able (as you can se kamas in wiki is use as "kamas" and not as "k"). The foot note its a nice way to the solution. Also i will add your example. : : so who likes this idea?--Cizagna 23:58, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :: I don't like his idea at all. It takes up an additional column, but adds no additional content, as "XP tnl" is easily derived from the XP required by simple subtraction. Furthermore, Profession XP is tracked on by totals. If Profession XP were tracked as a countdown, then "XP tnl" would be useful. Furthermore, making this sort of structural change before receiving commentary isn't really appropriate. If he wanted to properly make the change, he should give people some time to comment beforehand. I am reverting the page back to the previous version. If commentary shows that "XP tnl" is desirable, then we can add it back. --GrauGeist 00:23, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::: My opinion: I don't like the change either. It takes a relatively simple chart and makes it much more cluttered, making it less useful, not more. McCall, I think it was a good idea to explore. Please don't be discouraged! I would just ask that you put future design change proposals in a talk page first. --TaviRider 01:24, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::: If anything, the Experience table should be converted into a 4-column master "table", each column containing a 2-column subtable to improve readability. --GrauGeist 01:31, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::: Thank you for posting it in discussion so at least people could comment on it. I'm new to the whole wiki thing so I didn't think to copy a snapshot of the table to the discussion tab. Sounds like nobody likes the idea, which is fine, I just wanted to get some opinions. And for the record, my first suggestion on the change (in the discussion tab) was a month or so ago and everybody just ignored it. In fact, look at the history entry 23:47, 13 June 2006 McCall (Talk | contribs) So yes it is slightly discouraging to further enhancing the wiki if ideas just get ignored. Thanks -McCall :::::: It's not because you are ignored, but simply a result of the low user activity on this wiki. However, there ways to mitigate it. When changing an already solid page, the process should be something like this: ::::::# Suggest change and start discussion on talk page. ::::::# Make a draft/example of the proposed change. Put it on the talk page, or a subpage of your user talk page for larger rewrites. ::::::# If there has been no significant opposition after a few days, move it to the main article. :::::: The second step should not be skipped. It shows you're actually intent on doing the change (we get a lot of one-off comments that are never taken up later) and it gives people something to evaluate. For smaller, incomplete pages, it's a different story. Filling in missing information is a routine task, and the layout/structure is rarely set in stone. To put it another way, the more work that has already been done, the more effort you should take before changing it. :) - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:38, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks for your response. Hopefully people interested in editing this wiki will make note of it. I've 'moved on' from contributing. Just a waste of time and a bit of a hassle to post an idea in talk with the sample change, wait a month and receive no comments, move it to the 'official' page, get it reverted, then finally hear from 5-10+ people how your idea sucked to begin with. I don't have the patience for that, but I'm glad others do or this wiki would be worthless. Keep up the good work. -M Old Hey, does anyone know what the requirements to get a second job, etc.? -DropDeadGorgias 00:12, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Don't really know how to reply, so I'll edit. In order to pick up a second job, your first has to be at level 30 or more. I'm not sure about the third. -Wish At least for mining the gathering chart is incorrect. The minimum collection is 6 for all ores, and the maximums are quite a bit higher than those listed. If this is the case for other harvesting professions, I move to fix this rather glaring error on the main page. If it's different from profession to profession, I'll just edit the miner page. - Teucer : You're ignoring the bonus. For miners, it's +5 to minimum and maximum. The only way miner deviates from the system is in that gold starts as 1-3, which is noted on the miner page. - Dashiva 14:22, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Currently, the article states that success rates increase non-linearly to 99%. This doesn't jive with what I've seen in Miner, Jeweler, and Shoemaker. The success rate for these professions seems to start at 50% and increase by .5% per level. This has been consistent for Miner to L100, Jeweler to L87, and Shoemaker to L45. Are other professions non-linear in success rate? : Linear all the way as far as I know. Fixing now. - Dashiva 14:22, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) your forgetting the real question WHAT LEVEL DO U HAVE TO BE TO GET A 3RD PROFESSION : It already says on the article page. "To learn a new profession, all your current professions must be at minimum level 30.". - Dashiva 10:04, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Strategy What do you guys think about adding a strategy section to all the professions. This would include any hints or tips to leveling the profession faster. :Your question will get ignored until you actually do a change to the page itself. Put a "Strategy" header and nothing else and then you'll get PLENTY of feedback and maybe even a revert! Try it out! =) ::That's a very discouraging comment there, McCall. I think that the philosophy of wikis in general is that it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission, especially when there's still so much information missing in this growing wiki. That's why all users are allowed to edit pages. As for the suggestion, go for it! In the worst case it might get moved to a sub page, such as Baker/Strategy. --TaviRider 22:44, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Just a few paragraphs above you said to me, "It's a good idea to propose the change in discussion before changing the page itself (I'm paraphrasing)". Now you're saying, "Go ahead and change the page itself if you like. Easier to ask forgiveness than permission!" Your contradicting yourself here, so please clarify the best practice. I proposed a change in the discussion tab before I touched the main page and my comments sat for a month and a half with no discussion from anyone. So I assume that "nobody cares" and I made a minor change (as an example only) to the main page in order to get opinions. Then *BAM* a revert happens by "Joe User" and a plethora of discussion happens that I was originally trying to get in the first place. That's my whole point with this post. The discussion topic will get ignored (like mine did for a month and a half) unless he makes a minor change to the page itself. I don't see a problem with my comments. ::i think that a subpage would be very nice, i am a staff carver lvl 30 now, and i indeed wonde what way would be best to level my proffesion :::We have /Guides subpages now. --Lirielle 08:52, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::::for gathering yes, for minor crafter maybe, for carvers and smiths no, its hard to create a guide for a crafter as they depend on marked stuff (making one recipie low cost) and heavily rely on a maxed gathering profession, thought some people try--Cizagna (Talk) 19:02, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Failure rate Has anyone ever failed at their level 100 profession? I must've made thousands upon thousands of bread and potions (I'm guessing around 20,000) with Bakery 100 and Alchemy 100, and I haven't failed once. ZirePhoenix : I have never failed myself (alchemist, miner, wand carver), but I know people claim to have failed. Whether these were real failures or just the bug that causes recipe failure, I don't know. - Dashiva 09:28, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :: I know, in beta, there was a bug recipe for City Bread, not sure about now. -MrMunchie Lumberjack How does one create planks? The recipe is shown under profession, stating "(Saw on saw)". Where might this saw be located, in and around Asturb? ... Look for Lumberjack Workshops. There is a limit on research. Sometimes you just gotta do the obvious. ZirePhoenix Forgemage (carvemage) I'm curius to know if I can have a char with Shovel Smith(Lv 65+) and Hammer Smith(Lv 65+) and become Forgemage and be able "re-forge/carve" any of those weapons(shovels/hammers), in fact if with any given Forgemage I can "re-forge/carve" any given weapon, or the Forgemage it's linked to only one smith/carver profession. : As the Forgemage page says: "There is one version for each type of smith and carver, and each type enchants weapons of their specialization." The versions are sometimes referred to as (e.g.) Sword Forgemage / Swordmage to reduce ambiguity. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:01, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Crafts to level I've made a baker.. took 194 crafts to get to level 10. I can keep on counting till I get to 100. ;) 80.178.231.35 04:57, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :It's not necessary, Excel made that for me very very very faster ;)... — Ethaniel 13:53, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, if anyone wants to calculate how many crafts it really takes, he can use that figure. 80.178.193.38 03:52, 12 September 2006 (UTC) 100 level profesion list I think that the list may have to need to be move here to the talk page or have his own page due to it's unstable ppl can : *quit chars *quit game *delete professions *delete chars *get hack and lose them --Cizagna 14:19, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Rare Drops I just got a barley sugar from a barley scarecrow, and in the wheat scarecrow page someone says they have obtained a golden wheat from one. I think the rare cereals might be a rare drop from these things, but we'd need more drops to prove it. Rinar 22:04, 7 October 2006 (UTC) I got an aquamarine stone from a dolomite crackrock.. I'm not sure whether i got it as i actually fought a mob at feudala, or got it as a rare miner drop though.. I have edited the "dropped by" section of "aquamarine stone" but not sure whether to revert it back, or not. --Assos 01:26, 10 October 2006 (UTC) The stone would have been from the crackrock. Drops from gathering are put into your inventory before the fight. I looked at my wheat and it was at *17. I was hit by a scarecrow two harvests later, and I had *23 wheat. I'm still a low level farmer, and at the time i could only get 1-3 wheat. So, I had to have gotten 3 wheat each time and had it put into my inventory before the fight. If that's confusing, then how about this- If whatever you harvest was included in the fight with the crackrock/scarecrow/whatever, then you'd see however many of what you cut to start the fight. I was harvesting wheat, so I should have seen 1-3 wheat as a drop for every scarecrow i fought. Rinar 03:00, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Breeder is a profession? Even though some would argue that it's gathering because you capture or "gather" dragoturkeys. :I quote from Community forums in the Accesibility parragraf ::We decided not to create a specific profession of Breeder but to make it a functionality accessible to everyone. Any player will be able to breed and capture mounts if they have the spell that will enable them to catch a mount. :now if what you are writing is correct then "soul catcher" is a profesion because it "gathers" souls. The more i have people asking and question i'm getting more convince that missconception was made by the statement from the Developers when they informed that there was not going to be a "breeder" profession (information about this profession was leek from the test server players & update announcements). So what they implemented was the Mount system, and that requires is to get a "tame" spell, that will enable to capture the DragoTurkeys now in order to "ride" your mount you need to mate/reproduce/breed a DragoTurkey (but in future updates will be other types of mounts). Aside from that breeder is basicly now a ingame term like "farmer-Some one who goes and kills a specific monster to gather certain items", basicly breeder information should focus on how explaining what you requires to mate, and raise your turkeys and posible results from certain combinations but also it may fall on mount page. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:32, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Guide I think there should be guides to leveling professions just like there are guides on how to level a character. Guides would tell where the best place to get resources are and what item should be created/gathered to level up a profession the quickest :Yes and No, it would be nice, and would aid many newcomers, but will also bother the already old population in crowdedness of spots the information its already available here: Farmer if you see the info you will notice that Cania field is the best place to level and gather cereals. Alchemist its a mater of what you like more as the spots are very little and the ones that contain more of one kind is clearly visible in the huge list that most people don't like and like a shorter (improbable and physical impossible) list but been shorter means removing parts and thats what we don't do. Lumberjack look for the ingame map and look for forest, the only tip you can drop for this profession is "stick with ash wood even thought its low exp the cut rate its the fasted and there is abundance of this resource". Miner check the mines page and look for the mines that have the resource you more want and mine them. Fisherman is keep looking for the shadows on the water, the best places near a water source. Hunter use the tool and kill tofus, then gobballs, then tiwabbits then dragoturkeys. And final tip profession craft since 5 slots recipes will help you level faster. :Thats a full guide for the gathering professions, the crafting professions its more related to money issues, if you have money you can do certain strategy and depends on what professions you have available to save you money and stuff. :Magus profession get a lot of stones a useless item and keep crafting. So the one that can be more of a guide is the crafting professions but its subject to money issues so no real guide there.--Cizagna (Talk) 05:58, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Specialization Perhaps I simply have not found where this is discussed or it just isn't known or implemented yet but I was wondering; what are the three "Specialization" slots to the right of the three profession slots in the characteristics menu? If someone has in fact posted this information and I missed it, please post the link here since this seems to be the most logical place to find that information. : I've cleaned up the relevant section of the article, to make it clearer. See #Specializations //PeetTM 15:12, 9 February 2007 (UTC) experience i still gain xp with my normal crafting, also i read that they only changed mage system , normal crafting system seems hasn't affected at all. maybe it should be fixed "Note that you won't gain xp anymore when you fail", because sure you can. New System What is the number of slots less than your max that gives a) no exp and b) 99% success rate? -Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) :Quoting from official 1.17 update log posted in Dofus forum: ::From now on, Craftsmen have a maximum success percentage for recipes whose complexity (=square number) is strictly two-square inferior to the maximum complexity of the recipes they can make. Craftsmen no longer gain experience on recipes whose complexity (square number) is strictly four-square inferior to the maximum complexity of the recipes they can make. :So lets say you have 6 slots, you can make recipes with 1, 2, 3 and 4 slots with max success rate, you do not gain xp from 1 and 2 slot recipes.-- Fogleg 09:20, 16 February 2007 (UTC) So then, what is the success rate for your highest two? i'm luther-driggers on amakna and its feb 16, 2007 :the normal success rate. 87.69.92.1 18:15, 16 February 2007 (UTC) I'm a level 20 dagger smith and have 99% on 2 slots, yet, i get 10 experience per craft. was the system changed due to complaints from fishermen/hunters? 87.69.92.1 18:15, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Well it was about time, i mean you are level 80 with 7 slots and still you fail on 2 slots recipes bad in terms of like you are a web designer and you dont know how to link an image thats a serious problem. And fisherman is the second hardest profession and its because when you are fishing you may fail obtaining a fish and thats equal to 0 exp, and hunter is even harder because you dont get exp by gathering you get exp by only crafting. But now with the update fisherman at least they have better chance to not loose their fishes as all their crafts its a 1 slot, and hunters craft only went up to 5 slots so imagine from 60 to level 100 you needed more than 5,482 dragomeats, and as dragomeats are a drop they can be steal by collectors and before the dragoturkey update hunting that quantity of meats could take easily more than 2 months but still hunter is hard because its depend from your fighter/base level the rest of professions you can keep going even if you are level 1. And its still need perfection but that means that you will get more items and still gain exp --Cizagna (Talk) 03:06, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Erm you are wrong, it says strictly 2-square inferior: if you have 6 slots, you get full XP for 4 slots (which is not strictly 2-square inferior). Same for strictly 4 square inferior; if you have 6 slots, you would gain full XP for 2 slot recipes, no XP for 1 slot. I checked, alchemist, 4 slots, I get 10 XP for 2-slot recipes, and everything's written in red (there's no 1 slot recipe). :: uh? you are addressing me? or fogleg? --Cizagna (Talk) 15:50, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Overhaul Well i have make an overhaul project of the profession page incorporating the new information a little bit better and compacting the previous one, now that there is a navigational bar, but because its so much of the information i have modify, would like a little of feed back, here before i do it on the actual article page. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:43, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :as no comments i will implement the changes --Cizagna (Talk) 17:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I just SAW the overhaul on the professions page. It's now harder to read & harder to find the information. The old design was easy to find the specific recipes & prof info I was looking for -- I don't CARE what profs need more of what materials. Now I'm having to double-check what I'm clicking on & read through a bunch of useless text to get the info that was previously available with a single click. Put all that extraneous stuff on a separate page, NOT on the main page. -- Parabola : What exactly are you missing from the main page? As far as I can see, all the information is still there, except it is better explained. If we have overlooked something, please tell us. Thanks. //PeetTM 22:20, 25 February 2007 (UTC) : This is a encyclopedic project, not only experimented players see it, also new players see it, for experimented players the headings where keep that its available professions where its list the available professions, the general mechanics where it explains an overview of the how the profession system works, the crafting that it corresponds to general mechanics but as its so important it has its own section, and the experience section that has the same property as crafting. Aside from that all the page was full with no neutral point of view as it was with very minimal information, and very systematic easy for any intellectual to understand but not for a new user, also it was plague with "notes" and comments that where merge and properly adjusted. Now the part that gives me the more conflict and i do agree that maybe i will reduce is the dependence of the professions but if you have to be extra careful to see what you are clicking thats why the right navigational bar is there so you have an easy access to the profession order as they where and you have easy access to their main sub pages (Gathering and Recipe). But thanks for your comment it will be taken in consideration on the next revision i make to the article page--Cizagna (Talk) 05:08, 26 February 2007 (UTC) freaky perfection suddonly one day i was makeing wheat into wheat flour, 1 had 555 wheat and all of them worked, none failed, and im only a lvl 14, why? * possibly it was just luck but maybe also a glitch. In new system you get a 99% sucess rate for lower recipes but on a higher level then 14 I think (not really sure as most of my proffesions are leveled to 100). gabal 13:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) 1.17 changes (comments removed from main page)--Lirielle 02:20, 20 February 2007 (UTC) (*** Note: This is incorrect. As a 8x Jeweller, I do NOT gain XP on 4 slots, only 5 slots and above. Cadence Extra note: It seems to be correct. I'm an 8x Jeweller and I'm still leveling on 4-slot Ecaflip Chance rings, so I'm not sure what you're doing wrong there) :Ok to clear things out, if you are level 80 jeweler that means 7 slot recipes so you gain experience from 7, 6, 5 and 4 slot recipes, then you receive more exp from 7 and 6 slot recipes than what you gain from 5 and 4 slot recipes, you will not gain experience from 3,2,1. And as a side note, slot recipes 5,4,3,2,1 have 99% success chance. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:01, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Starting % rates in previous versions it was 50%, 70% and 75%, but in the .17 update they change that and reduce a bunch of professions from 70 to 50 and buff some professions from 40 to 50, so its required to know if all professions are now 50% chance at start (with the already known exceptions like polishing from miner and shell from farmer)--Cizagna (Talk) 18:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Signature rune Added parragraph "Signing crafts"... --Abelius 23:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Pods and F2P ::if u have a few lvl 100 jobs and you become F2P again does your number of pods go back down?